Horror Short Story 1
by K2912 - The Anonimo Avtory
Summary: Come back again...


A/N: Hello there, welcome to _our_ first ever story :) this is HR's suggestion for _us_ to write since he is busy with his own stories.

 _We_ also decide to give it a try as _we_ think this idea is good for you thrill seekers :) _we_ hope you who read this enjoy it :)

This is _The Anonimo Avtory_ , _we_ hope you a nice day!

X-X-X

Kate and Humphrey was on a camping trip with to the infamous haunted Jasper forest. It is said that the Jasper forest were a favorite place for suicide and murder so no wonder many lost and vengeful souls roam in there. It was Kate's idea since they have nothing to do in the weekend.

After setting up a camp and a fire, they decide to explore the forest. While at day the forest seems to be tranquil and devoid of any kind of evil so many wolves only explore it during that period of day.

Kate and Humphrey met a beautiful lake and decide to swim in it, and also have some _fun_ time in it. After feeling content, they go to a cave where they were told that it was one of the favorite spot to commit murder and suicide.

"Come on Humphrey! Let's go!" Kate cheerfully motioned him to come. "Kate i don't think this is a good idea" Humphrey said. "Oh come on Humphrey, please"Kate giving him the puppy eye.

Humphrey sighed and chuckle to her. Her puppy eye skill always manage to get the best of him. "Alright Kate, you win" Humphrey gave up. Kate squealed and give him a big kiss on the cheek. Humphrey follow Kate closely from behind.

To be honest, Humphrey is extremely worried that she is actually in great danger. He never told anyone about his _sixth_ sense. He fear that if he tell them _they_ will haunt them as well.

"Oh Humphrey! Look at this rock! Looks like a wolf's head! Can you take a picture please?" Kate asked. Humphrey pull out his phone and tap the camera icon. Kate then do a pose where she is like frightened and has her jaw wide open like screaming.

"One two three!" Humphrey take a picture of her. "Can i see it?" Kate asked. Humphrey then give it to her. "Aww it's funny! I am going to share this with my friends" Kate said. After returning his phone Kate decide to explore a bit more.

Humphrey decide to take a look of the photo in the gallery. He look with a horrified face. Kate is surrounded by vengeful ghosts.

Some of them had mangled body and unrecogniseable face. They all seems to be furious at her. Their eyes were hollow showing no sign of live whatsoever and Kate didn't notice at all.

When he put back his phone at his pocket, he could see _them_.

Countless of _them_ , all of _them_ directly staring at his soul. _Their_ eyes were bottomless of darkness. One of _them_ speak but the voice coming out were distorted, heavy, gruff, menacing, unsettling one. And it sounds like all of _them_ speaking.

"Leave..." _It_ said.

Wasting no time, Humphrey call for Kate. 10 seconds later Kate shows up seemingly satisfied with her discovery. "What is it Humphrey? why are you sweating so hard?" Kate noticing the drenched shirt. "Kate we gotta go" Humphrey pulling Kate to the cave exit.

"Humphrey is something wrong?" Kate asked worriedly. Humphrey simply say that he is going to explain once they arrived on their tent.

The sun had gone replaced by the dim moon and the stars in the sky. Humphrey and Kate were having some hot cocoa while Humphrey explaining his _sixth_ sense to Kate.

"That's why i decide to pull you away. _They_ do not like us disturbing _them_ " Humphrey endes his story. Kate was a bit disappointed. "Why you didn't tell me? We could do something better like going to watch some movies or play some games with our friends." Kate is upset.

"I know. I am sorry Kate, it's just, i don't want to reject your idea because it would be rude and i don't want to make you sad" Humphrey admitted truthfully hunging his head low.

Kate tipped his head by his chin with her finger. "Humphrey, if this for our safety, i will understand. I would not be angry at you." Kate smiled at him. Humphrey smile back.

The two decide to cuddle and wrap them in a big blanket and hope for the night to go away quickly.

"Why we don't go to our car? It would be better right?" Kate asked. "No Kate. I can sense _them._ _The_ _y_ are everywhere" Humprey try to be calm.

Not long after he said that both of them can hear a twig snap. Kate was terrified but Humphrey only flinched. They can hear growling sound and crying. The crying then turn into a bloodcurdling laugh and then a scream before everything went quiet.

Then figures that's undescribable begin to wander around their tent. Hands were grazing against the wall of the tent and there are shadows of abominations. Kate screamed but Humphrey put a paw on her mouth to muffle it.

"Humphrey i don't want to die..." Kate whispered while tears rolling down her face. "It's okay Kate, don't worry we will make it" Humphrey reassured and kiss her.

Then the shadowy figure gone.

Quiet. The forest were quiet. Not even a cricket can be heard.

A screeching scream thundered upon them. It was deafening. Kate can feel her life is slowly drawn away. "Humphrey, i can't..." Kate whimpered. "Humphrey hold her tightly as the horrifying screeching sound continue. It last for a few minutes before it fade away.

"I think we made it" Kate sighed while wiping some tears away. But Humphrey is pale and have a huge of amount of sweat pouring out. "Humphrey what's wrong? _They_ are gone aren't _they_?" Kate asked.

Humphrey slowly turn towards her. "Kate... whatever you want to do now. Don't do it. Don't. Go to sleep. I will guard you" Humphrey was shaking hard. Kate did not understand but went with it nonetheless.

Kate wake up in the morning feeling refreshed and safe for the first time in so many hours. She stretched her body and look left. Humphrey is still guarding her. "Humphrey! Are you okay?" She asked. "I'm fine. I guess i will be a sleeping beauty today" He joked.

Kate laughed and went to pack things up while Humphrey fold tue tent. Half an hour later they are done and went for their car which is a one hour walk.

"Humphrey, you go sleep in the back seat. I will be driving now." Kate said. Humphrey nodded. He go to the backseat and curled into a ball. As Kate drive away, he peek to see the forest for one last time.

He didn't see any forest. He see _them_. And _they_ are grinning back demonically.

" _Come back again..._ "

A/N: Well _we_ hope you enjoy it! Reviews would be appreciated as it would help _us_ to be a better one in the future.

Once again _we_ wish you a happy holidays with your family and loved ones! :)

- _The Anonimo Avtory_


End file.
